Harry and Cie at preschool
by Anne Leichtna
Summary: Harry Jack and his two friends, at preschool, are learning data process power and have to fight with Aurelien Demort, the big 9 y.o. mad kid...


HARRY AND CIE AT PRESCHOOL

Once upon a time, in a little village, were living just four women. This village was close enough to the big city, but far enough to live quietly and easyly. Three of those women were very closed friends, they grown up together since their first age. About the fourth lady, she was the first to live in this area. She has been very distant and reserved towards the others one. Since they moved in that village, the friends asked her to come along and have fun with them, but she never replied. What ever, that fact wouldn't stop them to enjoy their lives.

The woman was already a mother for five years, when the three friends decided to be pregnant. Thanks to the 21st century, the human knowledges, the high-technologies, and the medical progress, they arrange to give birth the same day. From that day, everybody knew the kids lives would be linked. **Harry Jack, Lea Mione, and Theo Ron** – two boys one girl.

One day at preschool, a day which looks like every other days, the teacher decides to make students visit the school they will go next year. The primary school, just across the barriers. What a dangerous trip ! Lea Mione and Theo Ron, are freacking out ! They weren't prepared for such a big adventure ! Harry Jack has to give them courage. They are going to **Aurelien Demort** School ! That five years older child, 9 y.o., a thief, a liar, a violent kid, an evil child ! The nice team are visiting the primary school with the teacher, expecting the worth from him … But it happens during the lunch time... Aurelien Demort comes from nowhere, hits Harry Jack in the face, and steals Theo Ron smartphone on which he was working.

Harry Jack is now so furious at Aurelien Demort. Lea Mione and Theo Ron are so pissed. They have to make their plan works faster.

It is now the fifth smartphone Aurelien Demort steals to him. It's not only about the fact it costs a lot of money, but also because Theo Ron losts all the programs he has been creating for months. They are studying in a school like every other one, where they learn new technologies. At four years old, everyone already knows how to use smartphones, tablets and they just start to learn how to use computers. But Theo Ron, isn't a kid like everyone else. He has a gift, a geek power. This redhead knows more in data progressing than his teacher. So he has to occupied hisself at school, during the teacher teach to the rest of the class.

Harry Jack is the leader of the nice team. The bravest, the strongest, the most beautiful, the most organized, the most social, the smartest of preschool. From his first day at school, he understood that life is not as pink as what his mother and his mother's friend see it. He quickly get introduced to Aurelien Demort, and his horrible manners. From that day, Harry Jack organised a plan to make him stop. He uses the talent of his two friends. The skills of data process of Theo Ron, and the beauty of Lea Mione.

Lea Mione at the age of four, already win five Little Miss Contests. Always dressed with a little dress with flowers at school, she has tried everything to impress Harry Jack, she is so in love with him. But Harry Jack is to concern of helping people, an doing the right thing around him. When she tried to kiss him one day, he aswered : « I don't want to rush anything, I want to take my time, I might love you too, but I want to wait the mature age for further ».

About Aurelien Demort, he is crazy about Lea Mione, Harry Jack knew Aurelien Demort would do her no harm. So he sent her to him sometimes to get informations about him. They discovered he has a Dream Machine. A machine with which he can live his dream for one hour per day.

Two weeks after the problem at the primary school playground, the plan is ready. Thanks to Theo Ron talent, they manage to hack Aurelien Demort's Dream Machine. They made Nightmares in his machine for seven days in a row. The last one is about Harry Jack, Lea Mione and Theo Ron getting their revenge. Scared Aurelien Demort changed city. He moved to a new city far from the horrible ways he undertaken. As he grew up, his behavior changed in a good way !


End file.
